cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Link Joker
Link Joker (リンクジョーカー Rinku Jōkā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate which first debuted in Trial Deck 11: Star-Vader Invasion. Link Joker is the avatar of Void, the evil force attacking Planet Cray in seasons 2 and 3. The units in this clan feature black rings with red auras. They focus on locking your opponent's rear-guards, and gain benefits from doing so. In the anime, Link Joker is responsible for Reverse, a phenomenon that causes Vanguard players to lose their soul and become possessed by Void. Reversed players, players affected by Void in this way, can reverse other players by beating them in a cardfight. Reversed players use either Link Joker decks or decks based around a Яeverse unit, a unit corrupted by Link Joker. In Season 3, this clan is primarily used by Toshiki Kai and the reversed Takuto Tatsunagi. Suiko Tatsunagi also uses Link Joker while reversed. In Season 4, Kourin Tatsunagi uses this clan in the anime Sets containing Link Joker cards Trial Decks *Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion(17 cards) *Trial Deck 17: Will of the Locked Dragon(17 cards) Booster Sets *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (11 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (18 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (??? cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion *Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2014(1 card) Movie Trial Deck *Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor(?? card) Races Unique Races *Cyber Beast *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Cyber Golem *Cyberoid Sub-clans *Star-vaders List of Link Joker cards Grade 0 *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Cyber Fairy) *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium (Cyberoid) *Fist of Origin, Big Burn (Cyberoid) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Micro-hole Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium (Cyberoid) *Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium (Heal) (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Flash Ground (Stand) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Jailer Tail (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Spark Doll (Critical) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, World Line Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *White Night Fenrir (Cyber Beast) Grade 1 *Asteroid Belt Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium (Cyberoid) *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum (Cyberoid) *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium (Cyberoid) *Gravity Ball Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star (Cyberoid) *Homing Star-vader, Fermium (Cyberoid) *Imaginary Orthos (Cyber Beast) *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon (Cyberoid) *Opener of Dark Gates (Cyber Fairy) *Paradox Nail Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium (Cyberoid) *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Ruin Magician (Cyber Fairy) *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium (Cyberoid) *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium (Cyberoid) Grade 2 *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon (Cyberoid) *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium (Cyber Fairy) *Devastation Star-vader, Tungsten (Cyberoid) *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium (Cyberoid) *Gamma Burst Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Collapse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Le Maul (Cyber Golem) *Negligible Hydra (Cyber Beast) *Paradise Elk (Cyber Beast) *Singularity Sniper (Cyber Fairy) *Shade Star-vader, Sulfur (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Colony Maker (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear (Cyber Beast) *Strike Star-vader, Krypton (Cyberoid) *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon (Cyberoid) Grade 3 *Binary Star Twin Gunner (Cyberoid) *Catastrophstinger (Cyber Golem) *Edicting Star-vader, Halcium (Cyberoid) *Innocent Blade, Heartless (Cyberoid) *Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium (Cyberoid) *Knight of Entropy (Cyber Golem) *Nightfall Star-vader, Darmstadtium (Cyberoid) *Schrodinger's Lion (Cyber Beast) *Schwarzschild Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Silent Marksman, Conductance (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Francium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Freeze Ray Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Supergiant Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Twilight Baron (Cyber Golem) Trivia *On the cards, the phrase "Link Joker" in the bottom-right corner is outlined in red unlike all other clans, similar to the "Яeverse" in each Reverse unit's name. *This clan has the highest percentage of units with unique race with a total of 100%. *The unit's locked by Link Joker units is shown similar to the orbital of atom proposed by Ernest Rutherford, which usually is seen in logo of atoms. **This is most probably the reason that the clan's units are named after elements of the Periodic Table, such as Star-vader, Francium and Homing Star-vader, Fermium. **All cards in Link Joker have at least one Black Ring in their art. **Some cards of Link Joker have runes in their Black Ring, which it's meaning is currently unknown, similiar to some Reverse units. Etymology *The clan's name, Link (リンク Rinku) can also be read as "ring", referring to the signature appearance of the lock mechanic (two black rings orbiting the locked card). *Many of the Link Joker units' names are taken from science, for example: **Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, and Gamma Burst, Fenrir all refer to astronomy terms (nebula, binary star, and gamma-ray burst respectively). **Some units are named after elements from the periodic table of elements. **Some units are named after well-known scientists, such as Schrodinger's Lion and Schwarzschild Dragon. **Some units are named after terms in mathematics, such as Imaginary Orthos and Negligible Hydra. Category:Link Joker